A wind turbine is a structure that generates electrical power from wind energy. The wind turbine includes blades that catch wind as it blows to rotate a rotor and generate energy that is converted from rotational energy to electric energy by a generator. The blades catch the wind and drive the rotor thereby converting energy in the wind into rotational energy. A generator is connected to the turbine rotor to convert the rotational energy into electric energy. The amount of wind blowing in the area surrounding approximate the wind turbine determines the amount of energy generated by the wind turbine.